


Attic

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gallows Humor, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Minor Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Random & Short, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Sassy Stanley Uris, Short, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Richie Tozier decides to play a prank on his friend Stan.Oneshot/drabble





	Attic

“Hey,” Richie said brightly one day. He was fucking beaming. He thought he had a good idea at least, and Stan knew him, so he was inclined to think the exact opposite. “Look down you shirt and spell ‘attic’.”

Okay, that seemed harmless enough. Why though? Did Stan even want to know?

“A…t…t…i…c…?” Stan said, as he looked down his sweater.

Richie smirked. He looked so proud of himself. “You saw a titty?”

“…I wish the clown had fucking killed me.”


End file.
